In-Game Chat
__TOC__ Overview The War Commander Chat Box is a User Interface Feature that may be viewed and accessed from the World Map, Player's Base and the Attack / Recon screen of an Enemy Base. *Found in the lower left hand corner of the screen, the Chat Box allows all Players in a Sector to openly communicate with each other. *Each message entered is displayed with both the Name and Level of the sender. Chat Uses *This allows for Players to engage in the following : **General Discussion **Attack Coordination **Calls of Assistance **Dispute Resolutions **Game Knowledge Transfer **Attack Log Display **and much more Functions The Chat Box has several built-in functions that aid the player in various tasks : *Clickable Names - The name of any Player who has posted a message may be clicked on. This will cause the map view to "Fly" to that Player's Base. *Clickable Coordinates - Any number entered into the Chat Box containing a comma will be displayed as Map Coordinates ( Format - ###,### ). Once entered, clicking on this number will focus the Map View on the appropriate Coordinates. *Target Location - Functions the same as Clickable Coordinate but is displayed with the declaration that these Coordinates are a Target. *Blockable Names - A Player may block another players posts from their view by clicking on the Red Circle that appears when the cursor passes over a name. *Profanity Filter - The Chat Box will filter out anything it deems to be offensive by exchanging the the letters with *'s. *Expandable Box - Clicking the Blue ^ Button will cause the Chat Box to expand to roughly 3x its normal size to allow more posts to be viewed at the same time. *Chat ON/OFF - The Chat Box may be disabled by clicking the Red Button in the upper right corner. Clicking this button again will enable chat once again. Chat Hot Keys & Shortcuts Shortcut Commands */help: Displays a list the Hot Keys to do the following: */base: Displays your Base Coordinates: My Base Location: (---,---) */list: Shows list of blocked users, if a name pops up it means you have blocked this person. To unblock them just click the same button you clicked to block them in the first place; This time it will be green. Hot Key Commands *Shift + Enter with mouse hovering over any occupied Hexagon : Displays the coordinates of the Hexagon with the added deceleration of Target Location: (###,###) Update History *''Chat'' added ability to expand its window in the G. U. of Apr 12, 2012. *''Chat'' added ability to list Base Coordinates in Chat by " shift-clicking " on a Base in the G. U. of Apr 04, 2012. *The Chat feature was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Info * Any Hexagon's Coordinate may be typed in to the Chat Box and displayed as a Clickable link. * If a Coordinate or Players Name is clicked while not on the World Map it will automatically transfer the player out of the screen they are in and onto the World Map to complete the displaying of the Coordinate. * Players often cut text from the Attack Log and paste it into the Chat Box to prove that a Deposit was taken or that their Base or Platoon was attacked and by whom. Trivia * The Chat Box is the only User Interface feature that remains viewable and unchanged in all the Game Screens : **The Player Base, the World Map, Recon of Enemy Base or Deposit and Attack of Enemy Base or Deposit. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated in-game chat box.gif|In-game chat box expanded Gallery ChatBox5.jpg|Expanded Chat Box Navigation Category:User Interface Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z